1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a repair tool for repairing a depression formed in a putting green by the use of a golf ball and more particularly to a repair tool for a depression in a putting green which repair tool enables the user thereof to repair easily the depression while continuously standing without doing any damage to the turf in a putting green.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a golf course, a golf ball shot by a golfer is fated to inflict a depression conforming with the contour of the ball on the putting green (hereinafter referred to “a depression in the putting green”) and this depression in the putting green is supposed to be repaired by the player responsible for the depression during the course of the play. As the method for repairing the depression in the putting green, it has been heretofore customary for the golfer to do this repair by using the head of a hard club such as a putter or an iron or to effect the repair by manipulating a putting-green fork which is only a repair tool having a forked claw part formed at one end of a basal plate made of metal or resin.
When the repair is made with the head of a hard club, it is not easily achieved by a player who is not particularly accustomed to the work, because of the contributory factor that the club is not exclusively intended for the repair work. When the repair is effected with the putting-green fork, the user encounters the trouble of having to repeat the operation of inserting the fork in the periphery of the depression and pulling the earth toward the center of the depression. This operation does not permit the golfer to perform it while continuously standing during the whole course thereof. Moreover, the player who is not accustomed to the use of this fork is liable to insert the fork obliquely and possibly scoop up the earth and consequently cut roots of turf grasses and damage the turf.